


Our Burning Ashes

by wingedwitch



Series: Star Crossed Metropolis [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Love/Hate, Roughness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch





	Our Burning Ashes

It started the way it always did. The yelling, the swearing. He was always gone. She was constantly sleeping around on him with men who greatly resembled Superman while he was busy with important business. Always, always the same.

"I have _needs_ , Lex! I wouldn't have to satisfy them elsewhere if you would just _stay home_ for more than ten minutes!"

He scoffed at that. " _Satisfy_ them? Are you honestly saying these men bearing resemblance to Earth's greatest threat _satisfy_ you?" He paused for effect as he walked close. "Are you really nothing more than a self-centered, hypocritical, alien-loving whore?"

Lana's eyes flared with hatred, and she struck her hand across his face as hard as she could.

As Lex slowly turned his head back to look at her, his own eyes burned, but not with hatred. With lust.

He jerked her to himself, mouth pressed hard against hers, and she returned it with just as much vigor. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her and carried her toward their bedroom. Not a moment after they entered he was slamming her back against the wall and moving his lips down her neck. She let out a full bodied laugh, one that slightly resembled the cackle of her witchy ancestor, Isobel Thoreaux.

"God, that _laugh_." He ripped open her blouse and within a minute they were lost in the throes of passion.

It always started the same, and every time it ended the same.

Whoever said history repeats itself must have known a Luthor.


End file.
